So, you wanna play truth or dare?
by 221BBakerstreetW1
Summary: Oh truth or dare still ceases to amuse me, yeah so first fanfic in a whileee, so I'm rusty so give me time, bit of fluff bit of slash here and there gotta let the story build up first give me until the 4th chapeter to build up after that CUTENESS AND SEX.Enjoy my wonderful kittens don't forget your jam now xoxo Oh yeah rated M to be the safest of safe.
1. BORED

It was a Friday night; Sherlock was lying in the foetal position on the sofa, facing away from John. He was bored.  
"John, how to you _normal _people stay entertained in distressing times like these".  
Sherlock flipped around to face John who had his face buried in his laptop and was typing something (obviously for his blog) monotonously pressing at the keys. "You still can't be writing up for that case I solved it twenty minutes ago, pick up the pace would you!"  
John looked up from his laptop and scoffed he tilted his head to one side and looked worryingly at his friend.  
"Sherlock, I'm sorry but not all we _normal _people have the ability to type at the speed of lightning or process information in 10 seconds flat".  
"Wrong". Sherlock spoke flatly  
"What? , wrong about what?" John pursed his lips together to stop him from saying something he would later regret  
"9 seconds" Sherlock interjected, "It takes me 9 seconds to 'piece' the information from my observations together".  
John sighed and shook his head "Right…well bloody fantastic for you" There was a slight pause before John spoke again but more cautiously this time  
"But if this boredom thing is really getting to you that much I suppose we can find some kind of activity to keep you entertained for ten minutes…if you want to do something with me, that is".  
At this point Sherlock had perked up, he was now curious to what John would suggest as an activity that would keep them both entertained.


	2. Found an entertaining solution

"Well…" Sherlock exclaimed "What do you suggest?"  
John shrugged his shoulders, "Do you wanna play a game?"  
Sherlock raised his eyebrows "What kind of game, if it's a board game, Cluedo for example there's no point in bringing it out I'll beat you before you even get it out of the box".  
A look of terror spread across Johns face "NO, we are not playing Cluedo again, like I said before Sherlock there is no way the victim could of killed himself -"  
"Well of course it is John, I'm pretty sure you've heard of suicide" Sherlock grinned "Okay, we wont play Cluedo what other games are there then?"  
John tilted his head to either side and coughed slightly "Well there's um, oh I don't know card games? Truth or dare? Or may be we should just play Cluedo? I'm sure it won't kill me".

Sherlock seem quite taken aback, then slightly embarrassed "I'll play truth or dare why not, there's a first time for everything". John turned to Sherlock looking quite not so surprised.  
"You've never played Truth or Dare, kinda figures, okay um well I'm sure using your superior deducting skills you've figured out how to play already" John said in a mocking, sarcastic tone. Sherlock sighed and sprawled himself over the chair, before looking at John with a boyish manner and saying,  
"You'd better get comfy then John, this is going to be a long night.


	3. You fucking flirt

John made himself comfy and looked intently at Sherlock, "You wanna go first?"  
Sherlock nodded and breathed deeply "Ok, John, truth or dare?" John without hesitation said "Truth".  
"Chicken" Sherlock said mockingly "What was your first impression of me?" John laughed and leant back into the sofa  
"Well that's easy, insane. Completely and utterly insane, don't get me wrong you're brilliant and all with your amazing brain but I thought you were crazy". Sherlock looked somewhat disappointed. _Since when did he care what other people thought? Stupid question when it came to John he always cared about what he thought._ Sherlock supressed the thought and closed his eyes. "Do your first impressions stick? Or have they shifted?"  
John grinned "Completely changed… for the better".  
"Good" Sherlock sighed with relief "my turn".  
"Okay Sherlock Holmes, truth or dare?"  
"Hmm lets be adventurous I pick dare".  
"Okay gosh" John giggled "um I dare you…to flirt with someone for a whole day on Monday when you go back to Scotland Yard" Sherlock let out a hearty moan.  
"Oh John why do you have to be so cruel, you know how I feel about some of the _morons _at the yard!"  
John chuckled "Don't be such a moan, it's only for a bit of fun, besides … I bet you are a _wonderful_ flirt". _Oh what the, did I really just say that to him? , hopefully he'll think I was being sarcastic. _  
"Oh you know me" the detective said with a grin "I can arouse anyone with my boyish charm". This time John didn't chuckle or giggle he let out a rib splitting laugh.  
"_Anyone? Seriously Sherlock _I'd like to see that".  
"John I'm considering this a challenge I could easily arouse you if I wanted to. But I've decided I'm not going to". John furrowed his brow  
"Why? Aren't I attractive enough? I'm I too ugly for you?" John whined in a sarcastic manner.  
Sherlock started to protest _cough _"well John I didn't say you weren't attractive, I mean well you are, aren't you? No well what I mean to say is _obviously _is that you are not unattractive, so there". Sherlock seemed rather pleased with the way he sneaked out of that supposedly _awkward _situation.  
John just grinned contentedly before saying well you gonna ask me truth or dare or not?


	4. Dare I pick dare

Sherlock looked absent minded but continued to speak "Oh yes of course truth or dare?"  
"Dare" _He was at Sherlock's will,_ _he would have to do whatever Sherlock asked of him and John was very aware of his vulnerability__._  
John sighed and went over the possibilities of what Sherlock could ask him to do before coming to his final decision "Well I might as well pick dare shouldn't I?"  
Sherlock grinned obviously pleased with Johns choice  
"Very good choice John, I commend you actually now you have to be sure that you want dare, tell you _want it_".  
_What!_ John thought_ this was very out of character for Sherlock, he'd never given any indication he even flirted until just now Jesus Christ … Do I want it? _John blushed at the thought of Sherlock being _seductive. I mean saying yes to a dare from Sherlock Holmes is risky enough. Let alone a possibly horny Sherlock…._Whoa now _horny really?_ _Neither I nor Sherlock have given any indication that we are attracted to one another. Especially Sherlock, Damn it _John thought _let curiosity get the better of you. _John swallowed hard.  
"Oh go on then, why not yeah I _want_ it". A smile was playing on the corners of Sherlock's mouth as he leaned in close to John. John could feel the hot air radiating his neck. Sherlock whispered something that wasn't audible to John, the only thing John could hear was the sound of his own heart banging against his rib cages.  
Sherlock moved his head so his was inches away from Johns face; Sherlock licked his own bottom lip and bit it. John looked flushed and nervous but at the same time excited and longing. He smiled naughtily at John before springing upwards and saying "From the dilation of your pupils and the redness appearing on your cheeks. You John Watson are aroused by me" and just like that Sherlock was leaping up the stairs. John could only just sit there in disbelief _did Sherlock want him to follow? What was happening? _John quickly reached for his phone and texted Sherlock

You still haven't given me my dare.  
JWHe sat there in anticipation for the best part of three whole minutes before Sherlock replied.

Maybe if you come upstairs I'll give it to you. No rush.  
SH

Watson had never ran so fast in all his life, and he invaded Afghanistan.

_Do you need a rope to help you up 'cause I just left you hanging!  
I hope this was all to your liking, it was fun writing.  
DamsellFran- thank you! I hope you enjoyed_

Just wait for the next chapter my little kittens xoxo  
Don't forget your jam, now be on your way xoxox


	5. I dare you to

John stood quietly outside Sherlock's bedroom door unsure of what move to make next, he could hear his heart beating against his chest _wow _he thought _I haven't felt this excited in like….a while. _He grinned all along he knew there was something between them, since the first time they met in Barts, the way Sherlock analysed him within a matter of seconds he knew, he knew their _relationship _was going to be different.  
"Sherlock" The doctor breathed heavily and pushed open the door. The detective was sitting on his bed leaning back propping himself up on his elbows, he smirked and whispered  
"You're supposed to give me my dare now". John shifted his weight from one foot to another looking uneasy.  
"Oh…yes well of course, well I guess there's nothing else to dare apart from….I dare you to kiss me. Right now….please." Sherlock lifted himself up from the bed and walked slowly over to his friend, soon to be turned lover Sherlock assumed in moments like these sex was compulsory, and for once in his life he did not seem totally repulsed by it. He slowly led John over to the bed and sat him down, he straddled over John's lap and made himself comfortable, with one hand he played with John's ashy hair and with the other he lifted John's chin up so they were now both staring each other in the eyes.  
"Ready?" Sherlock asked tilting his from side to side in the most adorable child like way  
"Uh, yes quite ready." John was the one to make the first move he cradled the back of Sherlock's neck and leant in their lips meeting for the first time it was slow and wonderful, but John wanted more he nibbled Sherlock's bottom lip to ask permission for his tongue to enter Sherlock's mouth, Sherlock opened his mouth slightly to grant access. Their tongues slowly overlapping moving as one in and out of each other's mouths'. The kiss was gentle and tender, a kiss John was extremely fond of, he didn't consider himself fierce lover he was kind, soft, slow and of course he used this to his advantage when it came to Sherlock the pure, virgin, new and inexperienced. John laid back onto the bed bringing the eager virgin down on top of him, John pulled back from the kiss and whispered in the detectives ear  
"You wanna give me a truth or dare or are we finished playing?". The detective chuckled and whispered back "Believe me we haven't even started".


	6. Virgin

John grinned and kissed his flatmate gently. Sherlock pulled away and sighed  
'You know I've not done this before, don't you?' John gave him a sympathetic smile and nodded 'You know I've never been with another man before?'  
Sherlock licked his lips and pondered the current situation,  
'So we could say we are both virgins, I mean I know you're defiantly not a virgin judging by the state on your clothes last wee-' He was cut off by John pressing his thumb on Sherlock's lips. 'You talk too much'. Sherlock frowned and wondered if the doctor was pointing out a flaw or was Sherlock talking too much in the wrong moment.  
'Well um John, we are going to have sex now and we need condoms and lubricant'. Sherlock looked somewhat sheepish. John stood and walked out of the room giving Sherlock a moment to reflect on recent events when John came back moments later he had a tube of lubricant and a condom in his hand. He sat down next to Sherlock they sat for a few minutes in complete silence before Sherlock spoke  
'Truth or dare?'.


End file.
